Other meetings
by Nuclear Sheep
Summary: Mostly short scenes concerning meetings between characters of the show that don't focus on Archangel and Gibbs
1. Tony interrogates String

Tony stared at the man opposite him. He had been found red handed at the scene, standing over the dead body of a marine with a gun in hand. It wasn't looking good for him. And he wasn't talking.

"So, your name is Stringfellow Hawke. I bet you were teased mercilessly at school with that name."

"Yes. No."

Tony faltered. That was going to be a tricky customer.

"Why were you at Sergeant Michelson's house?"

"Work."

"Ah. Work. What do you do?"

"I fly."

"Uhu. You flew right into the Sergeant's living room with a gun in hand."

"No."

"Really."

"I walked."

"So you walked there with a gun in hand."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Classified."

"I hate that word. You must work for someone. Who hired you?"

"Classified."

"Why did you kill him?"

"I didn't."

"You were holding a gun that has been fired recently. There were bullets missing. There is GSR on your hands. I would bet ballistics will match the bullets we pulled out of the victim to your gun."

"Shouldn't. Wrong calibre."

Tony looked at the evidence report. The guy was right. Didn't mean he wasn't their murderer, though.

"Maybe you just switched the guns."

"When?"

Tony had to admit he got him there. No one had heard the shots either, but there was no sign of a silencer or a destroyed pillow on the scene. Maybe he had come back to the scene with a different gun because he had forgot something? Even if the man wasn't their guy, he knew something. Of that, Tony was sure.

"All right. Say I believe you. You didn't kill Michelson. Why were you there?"

"Classified."

"You know, if we keep going like this, you are looking at serious jail time."

"No."

Before Tony could asked his next questions, there was a knock at the door. Tony scowled and went to see what the matter was. McGee had come by with Ducky's autopsy report. The time of death was the day before at around 1600 hours. He went back to his interrogation.

"So, where were you yesterday between 1500 and 1700 hours?"

"Van Nuys Air Field, California."

"Any witnesses?"

"Call Santini Air."

The alibi checked out, the gun wasn't matching anything they had so far, so they had to let him go. With his gun. When they wanted to ask him a few more questions the next morning, he was in California again.


	2. Ziva is amused

Tony and Ziva walked into the bar at the Van Nuys Air Field. Tony immediately went to the pretty red head at the bar. Ziva followed him. Did he really have to chase anything in a skirt?

"Hello there. My name's Tony. What's yours?" As pick up lines went, she had worse from Tony.

"My mother taught me not to talk with strangers." Ziva grinned. Someone who wasn't falling for Tony's charm.

"Hey, I just introduces myself. I'm not a stranger!" Ziva doubted that would work. She noticed several of the patrons grinning.

"Do you know Karate?" Ziva knew that he didn't. The patrons grins gained an evil edge. Maybe she did?

"No. Do you like martial arts?" Ziva sighed. Tony was running right into a disaster and didn't notice.

"That's great! I give out free samples!" At the look on Tony's face Ziva broke down laughing. Abby would love this.


	3. Tony gets turned down

Tony smiled as he walked into the bar at Van Nuys Air Field, his eyes landing automatically on the pretty little red head at the bar. He usually went for other types, but for her he would make an exception.

"Hello there, my name's Tony. What's yours?" He could do better, as far as pick up lines went, but why mess with the classics.

"My mother taught me not to talk with strangers." Ah, he had to turn up the charm a notch and put in a bit of effort.

"Hey, I just introduced myself. I'm not a stranger!" A classic from 'Forrest Gump'. He tacked on a kicked puppy look for good measure.

"Do you know Karate?" Ooh, a martial arts fan! Those often had loads of stamina.

"No. Do you like martial arts?" Was that interest he could see in her eyes.

"That's great! I give out free samples!" Tony gaped at her as Ziva started cackling madly behind him. Why was it that red heads always shot him down?


	4. Interrogation?

**AN **Yes. I know that chapter three is almost the same as chapter two. I did that on purpose. One situation, different points of view. To get a feel for the characters. **/AN**

Tony was sitting behind the one way mirror and observed the interrogation. He dearly wished for popcorn. So far, Gibbs had ramped up his glare from burning to Death Star level, while their suspects glare had turned colder and colder, now approaching absolute zero. Neither man had said a word yet. In almost forty minutes. Most people started talking after five, and the longest someone had held out had been ten minutes. Tony was itching to start a betting pool.

Ziva was frustrated. And angry. And very annoyed. She had run the license plates of their suspects car. Nothing. The serial number of the gun. Also nothing. Checked the surveillance tapes. Blank. Because someone had hacked the security system. Now she was going to check if Gibbs had turned up anything in the interrogation. As she entered the observation room she found Tony sitting there.

"Well?" Ziva asked.

"Well what?" Tony replied.

"What has Gibbs got so far?" Ziva asked impatiently.

"Nothing." Tony answered.

"Nothing? It has been almost two hours!" Ziva hissed quietly.

"They only sat there and glared at each other. I swear, if a fly flew between them, it would die." Tony whispered back.

"Who do you think will crack first?" Ziva wondered.

"We'll find out." Tony replied.

Ziva settled down to watch.

Tim was sitting alone in the bullpen. Tony was in interrogation, and Ziva had left some time ago. Tim had been running the suspects phone. So far, he hadn't found out which service provider the man used. As far as call lists went, he was getting nowhere fast. There were a few numbers in the phones memory, but he wasn't finding anything on those either. It was very frustrating. Gibbs should have gotten something by now. The sight that greeted him in the observation room was very strange. Tony and Ziva were sitting next to each other. Without bickering.

"So, what's up?" Tim asked.

"Nothing." Tony and Ziva said at the same time. Tim only blinked confusedly.

"Complete silence from our suspect and our boss since the interrogation started." Tony expanded.

"The just sit there and glare at each other." Ziva added.

"Whoa. If you could harness that power you could supply a small nation with electricity for a year!" Tim murmured in awe.

"Yupp." Tony said.

Tim sat down to watch.

Abby glared at her computer screen. Their suspects prints had turned up nothing, the DNA had turned up nothing, ballistics had turned up noting and every other piece of evidence was so unspecific it was useless. She hated it when science let her down like that. To make matters worse, the victim didn't exist either. At least she hadn't found anything on him. She stalked up to interrogation. No one noticed her entering the observation room.

"How long have they been sitting like that?" She asked the room at large.

"Since the beginning." Tony answered absently.

"That was four hours ago." Abby said.

"We know." Tim replied.

Abby had a feeling that it would take a lot longer still.

Yet another hour later everyone was startled out of their thoughts when the Director entered the interrogation room with a white clad dark skinned woman in tow. He looked very unhappy about something.

"Gibbs, we are pulled from the case. I like it about as much as you do, but apparently this whole mess is part of an even bigger intelligence mess that is above our clearance level. All evidence, the body and the suspect are to be handed over to her." Vance pressed out through clenched teeth.

The suspect smirked, one eyebrow raised and followed the unnamed woman out of the room. Gibbs punched the wall with a yell.


	5. Ziva interviews Cait

Caitlin O'Shannessy, Cait to her friends, was bored. They had been filming in Norfolk. One of the extras had been found dead. For some reason the lead investigator had taken an instant dislike to them and hauled them all off to DC for interrogation. She had been sitting in the interrogation room for at least an hour now. She didn't know how long she would have to wait. Stunt flying was exhausting. So she folded her arms on the table to use as a pillow and went to sleep.

Ziva couldn't believe her eyes. O'Shannessy had been sitting there without fidgeting and now went to sleep. That was not normal behaviour for a guilty person.

Cait startled awake when the door banged open. A dark haired woman stormed in and slammed a file on the table.

"I'm Agent David. We have a few questions for you."

"Ask away."

"What were you doing in Norfolk?"

"The production company hired us for aerial shots and stunt flying."

"You are based in California. Norfolk is on the east coast."

"We worked with the director before. He liked us. So he talked the production company into hiring us. They offered a really good deal, and here we are."

"You used to be with the Texas Highway Patrol. Why did you quit?"

"Got called a flying meter maid one time too many."

"Why did you move to California?"

"I love flying. Film studios need stunt flyers. So I went and asked around for a job. Found one with Santini Air."

"Did you know the victim?"

"I don't think so. I might have run across her on the set. There are many people on a set."

"Your colleague, Stingfellow Hawke was arguing with the lead actor. Why?"

"That idiot wanted to fly his stunts himself. String told him he was a lousy flyer. The idiot insisted. So String let him have the controls. He only interfered when the idiot nearly crashed the chopper. Apparently, his girlfriend was watching and he didn't like loosing face in front of her. He blamed Sting for the bad flying. String took him down a few pegs."

"The woman that died was the girlfriend of the lead actor."

"Really? The one I saw was shorter, with darker hair."

Ziva took some time to think. Her story had matched that of the other pilots without being identical. But that about the girlfriends could be the lead they had been looking for.


	6. Tiva in Trouble

Ziva was in very deep trouble. She and Tony had been sent to Guatemala to investigate a lead on a case. There was supposed to be a connection with a drug lord. Once there, they had run into one dead end after another, until they found the drug lords strong hold. The hard way. Ziva had been captured. She hadn't seen Tony since. Hopefully he had gotten away. The door to her cell opened and a woman in a grey flight suit was thrown in.

"Are you all right?"

"I've been better. But I've also been a lot worse. I'm Cait."

"My name is Ziva. What happened to you?"

"I was caught sneaking around. Are you any good picking locks? They broke all the fingers on my right hand."

Ziva had the door open in no time. There were no guards. Cait mumbled something about chauvinist pigs.

Ziva was curious. Cait had to be an operative of some sort.

"Who do you work for?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious."

"No one important, then."

Well, it was worth a shot.

Ziva had to admit that Cait was very good. Any guards they couldn't avoid were taken out with quiet efficiency. Soon they had reached the exit. Cait tapped the radio she had lifted from one of the guards a few times. There came a few clicks in answer.

"Our pick up will be here in a minute. Be ready to run."

Ziva wanted to ask what kind of pick up when she caught sight of the helicopter. She followed Cait when she made a run for it. Cait took a place in the cockpit and Ziva was shoved into a jump seat in the back and handed a head set. When the helicopter lifted off, Ziva started to panic.

"Wait, we have to get Tony!"

"Don't you worry, Agent DiNozzo is fine." Ziva thought the speaker might have been the person next to her. The black visors on the helmets made it difficult to tell.

There was a shout of 'Incoming! Heat seekers!' and 'Deploy Sunbursts!' before she lost consciousness due to the high G manoeuvres.

She woke up in Bethesda, Tony in the bed next to her.


End file.
